Like Never Before
by Lifesjustalaugh
Summary: What happens to the blooming love between Ren and Kyouko when a fiancée from Ren's haunting past putts forth her leg? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Like Never Before

Skip Beat Fanfic

Ch.1 Passions  
><strong>So guys this story is 'bout a new star being born. So now you think that this is 'bout RenSomeone else, but it's not. It's Ren/Kyouko.**

What do you do when life gets boring? Let me tell you what I do. I get a new hobby. So when you hear the word 'hobby' you think 'bout stuff like art and others. I go deeper.

(Plane Sounds)

A guy- Girl, you have a license?

Me- Who cares? And yes I do.

At the blooming age of 18 my passions are doing anything exciting. Adventures, Night treks you name it. And now currently it's flying. So you go with the usual 'pilot' thing. And that's where you are WRONG. Boo hoo. I fly stunt jets and anything fast. Give me anything that flies and 10 mins and I'll figure it out and fly it for you. People say that I'm too carefree for my own good. And if you call 'I hate formal dinners and don't give a damn 'bout my best friend dating the hottest guy in the town or country or world' too carefree then yes I'm carefree. But then again I do hate relationships. More like hate being in one. Well not 'hate' but more like 'I don't give a damn'. So my friends, I have never had a boyfriend. Yes call me 'weird', 'boyish' or just plain damn stupid. Now back to the flying part. So out all the hobbies I have the major are flying, acting and singing. So now you guys will be like how the heck am I getting to fly the newest, fastest jet , not even out on the markets right? And that's where my story begins.

The Excelsior's. Now the Excelsior's are THE richest family in America. You know like in Gotham (Batman) Bruce Wayne's father Dr. Thomas Wayne is the richest? Something like that. So the heir of this particular family is pampered to every inch of his/her life. Now if he/she tells that she/he wants this particular Barbie Doll but not any of the other clone like Barbie dolls with better features she/he gets This Barbie Doll. O.K I know stupid example. Any way the thing is the family is respected. Jeez. S o back to why I get to fly.

My name is Serafura Excelsior – The future heir to the Excelsior fortune.

So hey you got to know my name and my passion. But you do not know the one flaw in being the Excelsior heir. 3 guesses. No, I do not get bullied by kids because I have everything they want and No, I am not a dumbass and No, I have true friends. You are out of chances to guess. The flaw is that you get engaged at the age where parents have the added advantage of making us shut up by just forcing a plastic thing into our poor toothless mouths and tempting us by showing us a bar of chocolate making us say AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'I want I want' and considering it as our consent towards the wedding. But with the disadvantage comes an advantage. To be married to the poor idiot you were promised to only comes into action if and only_ if _you fall in love with this particular guy. So now that's a lot coming from me. So now maybe my dad fell in love with my mom and maybe my grand dad fell in love with my grand mom and maybe my great grand dad fell in love with my great grand mom and maybe everyone else fell in love with everyone else too. But NOT me. Hah Hah. No way dad, mom. I'm not falling in your trap.

So what do I do when my mom and dad utters those three words which have the power to turn every smiling Cinderella into a growling beast (You are engaged. GAK)?Of course I do what every girl does at that horrific moment (tried and tested and 100% foolproof)! Scream at the top of my voice (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) AND (I HATE YOU!) (YOU LIFE RUINER) Of course. Well not so graphic but hey you get the idea.

Mom- O.K

Me- Really? Thanks Mom!

One lesson I have learned from adults- Never EVER give them a chance to rethink. You know like this; -

Girl- Mom can I get my ears pierced?

Mom: - Yeah

Girl- Really? Really?

Mom- Eras pierced? Hey… wait a second…

Yeah just like that. So I decide to scoot when I have the upper hand. Then my dad passes a slip with his name and address.

Dad- Let's talk 'bout this later.

When I slipped into my room I glance at the name of my ugh _fiancée_.

Kuon Hizuri


	2. Chapter 2

Like Never Before

Skip Beat Fanfiction

**Disclaimer: - I do not own Skip Beat. But this Fanfiction is my idea and belongs to me. It is made purely for entertainment and not to be taken seriously.**

**Alright, alright don't kill me. I know it's been months since I've last written but it was not my fault. My school thought that it would a great chance for the merit winners of the school to be shipped off to spend 3 months to a different school. You know 2 students to 1 school and all that. So guess what? I got paired off with a total hottie who coincidently turned out to be a world class jerk. But wait guys, my life is not a shoujo manga, which means he is not secretly in love with me and will use this as a chance to get closer to me or torture me. If anything we both are enemies. There's not a single thing we agree in. He's yin and I am yang. I'm so gonna get a better report marks than him. Anyways here's your chapter. Oh and guys right now Kyouko is in love with Ren but she has not yet realized it.**

(Ren's point of view)

Shit. Blast it all. I was just about to finally get a hint of the fact that Kyouko like's me more than a sempai when… shit fuck. That would be the time when my blasted cell decided to ring and destroy the moment. And not about anything. Apparently the blasted fiancée of Kuon Hizuri was to arrive tomorrow and me and Kyoko was to see Pres. Lory today. I'm pretty sure that it would be difficult to shake her off. We are currently in my car driving to his place. What I can't get my head around is to why the hell should Kyouko come. I don't totally want her to know…..it's too early. I can't let her know. I f she knows now it will be harder for her to accept me or …she'll just leave me. She can't leave. I want her by my side. I cannot lose her. Must salvage situation NOW.

"Kyouko?"

"Yes, Tsuruga-sempai?"

"You look tired. Why don't I leave you at your house and let you know what President wanted from you?"

"But Tsuruga-semapi…"

"It's fine."

"I want come."

"…"

What to do…What to do? Blast it all!

"Kyouko, too much of something is not good. You must get rest."

"Yeah, but I feel totally rested and fine."

Fine if she wants to come so much…

The rest of the ride was spent in silence until they reached.

/ At 's/

Pres.:-Ren, Kyouko I want you both to greet the heir of the Excelsior's. She will be arriving tomorrow at 8 in a private jet.

Kyouko:-Both Tsuruga-sempai and me?But…..Why?

Pres.:-Ren…

Ren:-I understand. You can tell her.

Better let her know now itself anyway. Anyway I am gonna reject her.

Pres:-You see Kyouko, Serafura Excelsior is Ren's fiancée.

Kyouko:-WHAT?Wait wait you mean the HEIR of THE EXCELSIOR'S is Tsuruga-sempai's….

Pres.:-Fiancée?

Kyouko:-Yes…

Pres.:-Yes.

(Kyouko's point of view)

Fiancée. Why do I feel so disappointed? So….sad?

Pres.:- So Kyouko….excited?

Kyouko:-Of what?

Pres.:-You are gonna meet the heir of The Excelsior's. So I you must be excited right?

Kyouko:-Yes…. Very much. So Tsuruga sempai when is your next shoot as  
>Pres.:-Oh and Kyouko you don't need to be Setsu for a while you see...<p>

Kyouko:-Why not?

Pres.:-You see Mr. Excelsior would like Ren and Serafura and get together and get closer you see. Ren I'm sorry I can't do anything about this…

Ren:- It's fine. I'll make sure she understands my stand on this matter. One more thing. Why is she coming here? For how long?

Pres.:- Ah that's the cherry on top of the cake. She's coming to be a star.

Ren: -She already is.

Pres.:- Not like that. She wants to be a self made star…

Ren:-Hmmm

Kyouko:-On what field?

Pres.:-Acting and singing…More of singing than acting…

Ren:-Since when does she have an interest towards the entertainment field?

Pres.:-Oh from what I here for a very long time indeed! Now for the details of her arrival…

{{{{Serafura Excelsior}}}}

Right. Clothes? Check. Laptop? Check. Personal belongings? Check. Scrap book? Check. Pilot's license? Check. Normal license? Check. Sanity? Check.

Whew.

This is hard (not). I'm going to Japan!

**I know I know it's short. So sorry but I really wanted to stop here. And don't worry guys I asked my principal (Don't worry dear, but do try to get along won't you?) to try to get me a new pair. Pray for me 'kay? I'll update after 4 weeks 'kay? Oh and please review! **


End file.
